User blog:Mystical Trixter/In which Trixter sells the fights she doesn't want
These were fight ideas I had that I didn't feel like doing for one reason or another, but since I still kinda want to see them I'll let y'all have at them if you want. As far as I can tell none of these have pages yet so they should all be fair game. Also this gives me an excuse to show off my thumbnails I've been spending the day making. God I need a life. Crona vs. Esidisi When these two disturbing combatants enter the battlefield, you know it will be a bloody battle, literally! Can Crona and xer Black Blood kill the immortal Esidisi, or will the Pillar Man boil Crona inside out with his superheated blood? Who I think would win: Esidisi. For starters he's immortal essentially, since Crona doesn't have Hamon + I don't think xe can hold off long enough to get the sun to kill him. Not to mention Esidisi is crazy smart in battle and likely could work around the Black Blood. And then there's the fact Esidisi could possibly absorb and devour Crona and just be done with it. 'CLAIMED: '''By User:DENSTIFY1 Hol Horse vs. Revolver Ocelot ''Even in a world of crazy powers and strange plots sometimes the only power you need is some good gunslinging skills. When Ocelot's richocheting bullets meet the trajectory changing skills of Hol Horse's emperor, who will be quicker on the draw? Who I think would win: Ocelot. Don't get me wrong, Hol Horse definitely has the advantage with stand rules in mind, but he has the flaws of having a stand with poor range, usually preferring to work with a partner, and let's be real, he's kind of dumb. Ocelot I think has the skills to get out of Hol Horse's range and just richochet a few shots into Hol Horse's Skol Horse. Jotaro Kujo vs. Maka Albarn Two fighters are better than one, and when you share a soul link and connection with your partner you're practically unstoppable! But between Maka and her weapon and lifelong partner Soul Eater, and Jotaro and his Stand Star Platinum, which duo walks away? Who I think would win: Jotaro. While Maka definitely has the skills to give him a hard time I see it as Jotaro is just too strong and fast for Maka to take this win from him, especially if we take it as her not being able to see Star Platinum. And once Star Platinum's time stop comes in, oof, poor, poor Maka. Kan-Ra vs. Dhalsim When you've lived as long as these two have your almost bound to get some mystical powers far beyond a mortal man's understanding. Can Dhalsim finally snuff Kan-Ra's flame, or will the ancient mystic put the world warrior in the tomb? Who I think would win: Kan-Ra. While Dhalsim is arguably one of the most powerful Street Fighter characters, and definitely one of the smartest, I just don't think he has the means to really defeat Kan-Ra, who could potentially just not die from anything Dhalsim throws out, while also having his sand powers being a good counter to Dhalsim's flames. 'CLAIMED: '''By User:Brandon_Service_DF Sasori vs. Geno ''Two beings who confined themselves in a puppet body face off in the ultimate puppet show. Sasori of the Red Sand's hundreds of deadly assassin puppets against the Star Warriors toy body turned weapon. Which puppets have the superior tech here? Who I think would win: Geno. Really Geno's stats, as far as I'm concerned should be much higher than Sasori's given some of the feats Mario RPG offers the characters. That's not to say Sasori is hopeless, though, his hundreds of puppets can definitely give Geno hell, and if you take gameplay into consideration, Sasori can definitely poison Geno, which may be his best bet. Shanks vs. Johnny It's a high stakes battle of the high seas! Captain Red Hair Shanks crosses blades with captain Johnny Sfondi. Will the Jellyfish Pirates take down one of the Four Emperors, or can Shanks send Johnny to Davy Jone's Locker? Yarr! Who I think would win: Johnny. It's not hard to tell that Guilty Gear is leagues above One Piece in stats, even when it's a top tier of the verse likes Shanks. Shanks has very little in the way of feats right now so we can't even give him too much credit for being super strong. It's a bit sad to me how badly Shanks loses since he's by far my favorite One Piece character. Johnny's real cool too though. Nathan Spencer vs. Doomfist These two have been through hell and have the scars to show for it. More importantly though, they've got the tech and weaponry to give them the leg up on all the competition, or should I say the arm up? That was bad, I apologize. Who I think would win: Spencer. Now, Doomfist is a character I don't know too much about so far, but from what I can tell Spencer has better mobility and weaponry, and I'd even argue his Bionic Arm is a match for the titular Doomfist. That said, Doomfist likely has the power to keep Spencer at bay and give him a hard time. But hey, at least Doomfist isn't a function! Steelix vs. Dirge Beneath the ground many unknown monsters may be hidden and waiting to strike, such as these two gargantuan serpantine beasts. Will the Sand Tiger make Steelix his next victim or can the Iron Snake take down the massive colossus? Who I think would win: Steelix. Now it shouldn't be a surprise that Dirge is MUCH bigger than Steelix here, even if it's Mega, but that's really the only advantage it has. Steelix is much more durable and powerful, and even faster, amusingly enough. Plus he has a lot of moves to throw Dirge off like stat raising moves and Sandstorm to get Dirge's eyes, his weak spot. And that's not even getting into what Mega Steelix could do. 'CLAIMED: '''By User:SlashLion5K Temari vs. Rashid ''Wind, one of the four main elements of our world. Those who can master and wield it in combat like these two can quite literally blow away the competition! But between Suna's top kunoichi and the master of the Arabian Winds, who will wind up the winner? Who I think would win: Rashid. Now this one I think seems actually pretty close, with Temari and Rashid being fairly matched in a good number of areas, but I think Rashid has the speed and defense to overcome Temari, who I say has the smarts and power by a hair. Though I can really see this one going either way, this is probably the one here I wanna see the most. 'CLAIMED: '''By User:Finnmcmissilecar Charlie Nash vs. Albert Wesker ''What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, they say. These two enigmatic killers know this well. They've been completely modified to be top level fighters. Who will kill who? I'm almost afraid to find out myself... Who I think would win: Wesker. From my point of view Wesker just has better stats than Nash does for the most part. Much faster and smarter and can tank a crazy amount of abuse, at least that's how I see it. Though I will give Nash that I think he has the more power of the two, and it wouldn't be easy for Albert, but when you're a God sometimes you need challenge. Comment below if you want any of these. First come, first serve, unless the person wanting the battle gives it up. It happens. Category:Blog posts